


Армагедец или Колин Морган в погоне за информацией

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец Света подкрался неожиданно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Армагедец или Колин Морган в погоне за информацией

Чёрные хлопающие крыльями «облака» нависали над Беверли-Хиллз, погружая город в сумрак.

Брэдли Джеймс вышел на крыльцо своего дома и инстинктивно пригнулся, содрогаясь от пронизывающего ветра. В паре метров от него с равномерным постукиванием протащился по земле пластмассовый пляжный шезлонг, зонт, воткнутый в песок, кое как держался на месте, отчаянно выгибаясь ему вслед. Океан бушевал.

Одна из ворон спикировала прямо к его голове, и Брэдли поспешил обратно в дом. Он прекрасно представлял, что сейчас может твориться на улице, чтобы продолжать пребывать там. Он прошёл в гостиную, щёлкнул пультом и полистал каналы. На всех были экстренные выпуски новостей.

\- … вся Северная Ирландия подверглась серии землетрясений, что вызвало крайнее недоумение у геологов…  
\- … в столице Чехии снова сильнейшее наводнение, жителей в срочном порядке эвакуируют…  
\- … Южная Америка задыхается от плотного дыма – горят заповедные леса…  
\- … в ЮАР сегодня утром выпал снег…  
\- … главы государств призывают сохранять спокойствие и проследовать в ближайшие укрытия…

Брэдли усмехнулся, прислушиваясь к завываниям снаружи.   
Спасаться негде. Скоро планету плотным ковром накроет серый пепел, материки сдвинутся, и мировой океан войдёт в свои законные права. Если они не поспешат.

Ещё пара минут на рефлексии, и он набрал номер Оуэна.

\- Чувак, ты считаешь, это то самое? – Маккен ответил сразу же.

\- Да, - тихо и чётко сказал Джеймс. 

\- Ты думаешь, у нас есть шанс? Ты знаешь, что делать?

\- Безусловно. Должно получиться. Наверное, - голос Джеймса предательски дрогнул.

\- Джеймс, мать твою, - процедил Оуэн. – Ты опять? Зачем ты позвонил?

\- Маккен, сейчас не время для выяснения личных отношений. Я не успею долететь до вас. Так что соберись и сделай это, ладно? – отчеканил каждое слово Брэдли.

\- Хорошо, - обречённо выдохнул Оуэн. – Если я не вернусь…

\- Ты справишься.

\- … если я не вернусь…

\- То уже будет поздно. Друг, не теряй время. Его итак мало. Запоминай…

Через час Оуэн Маккен продирался через беснующуюся мародёрствующую толпу в Лондоне к дому другого своего друга, не подозревающего о происходящем на улице. Некогда ухоженные сады и скверы Ноттинг Хилла в мгновение потеряли своё очарование, рынок Портобелло был оцеплен отчаянно трясущимися констеблями, а самого Оуэна чуть не пришибло осколками от бывшей витрины антикварного магазина. Какая глупая вышла бы смерть.

Наконец, зажимая рот и нос воротником куртки и сомневаясь, что это спасло бы от газа, Маккен добрался до нужного дома, вбежал на третий этаж и позвонился в нужную дверь. И ещё раз. И ещё. Ему не открыли.  
Тогда Оуэн разбежался и вышиб дверь плечом, вываливаясь в небольшую студию с плотно зашторенными окнами. Удивленный Колин Морган навис над ним, снимая наушники с громко играющей музыкой.

\- Морган, чёрт возьми, не делай этого, - прохрипел Маккен.

\- Что?

\- Просто поверь, чувак. Мы все из-за тебя чуть не сдохли.

\- Но я…

\- Не заставляй меня применять силу, - севшим голосом отозвался Маккен с пола.

\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал Колин. – А мне, может, понравилось! Может, я наконец-то понял, что вы все в этом нашли… Эммм… Может, я тоже хочу быть в курсе!...

\- Оно тебе не надо, поверь.

Колин скептически хмыкнул, подходя к окну и раздвигая занавески, а затем потрясённо выдохнул:

\- Что за…

\- Вот и я о чём. Удали твиттер, Морган.

Когда Брэдли Джеймс в следующий раз вышел на крыльцо, вороньего марева не было.

\- Что-то всегда должно оставаться неизменным, - одними губами прошептал он, всматриваясь в горизонт.


End file.
